


Undercurrent

by greysubmarines



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysubmarines/pseuds/greysubmarines
Summary: *年轻的Charles和Erik有很长时间未见到彼此。





	Undercurrent

「现在你听得见我」Charles陈述一个事实。

「当然。怎么，不欢迎我？」

「不不，不是。非常欢迎。我只是...很惊讶。毕竟你现在的状况是...」逃避我。他想到，不合适。「持续了很长时间沉迷独处」

Charles目不转睛地看着刚从冰箱里拿出来的可乐，从Erik的声音主动找上他那一刻开始，它就被晾在餐桌上好长时间了。皱得可怜巴巴的水珠逐渐从玻璃瓶里渗漏出来，看起来就像是快化掉了。Charles覆手上去，从瓶身传来的凉意好像让他冷静了一点。但那不足以使他忽略内心正在轰隆隆升腾的东西。

停顿片刻，他又补充道，「Erik，说点什么。你现在......我感知不了你的位置。我不知道为什么」另一个停顿。「告诉我发生了什么？」

「没事，Charles。不必担心。我只是有了一点小麻烦」

Erik讲出「麻烦」的时候，喉咙就像是被什么堵住似的，听起来近乎一声粘稠的叹息。

Charles想着，他有多长时间没能听见Erik的沮丧了？老是希望倾听一个人沮丧的想法可不是件好事。但Charles想念这个。

所以，他到底有多长时间没见到这个混蛋了？

「嘿...你知道，」Charles不经意就撅起了嘴，那让他看起来就像一只蓝眼睛的仓鼠，只可惜现在Erik还看不见。Charles拿起瓶子在空中漫无目的地挥舞了几下，对着空气皱了皱鼻子。他也没空理会这个动作会不会显得有点傻气。「你知道你可以寻求帮助，这一点儿也不丢人。向我或者Raven，任何你信任的人」

Charles没有继续往下讲。他期待着，总有一天Erik会明白。Erik只是尚未习惯依靠别人，或者拒绝去相信自己需要拥有一些患难与共的朋友。当Charles忙着拯救一个极可能会被淹死的愤怒的Erik时，可以不费吹灰之力就听见他内心的狂啸。那声音即使是对于过去已经听遍了人们各种苦难呼喊的Charles来说，也实在太过绝望。憎恨把Erik推到崩溃边缘。那时Charles隐隐约约就预感，要让Erik彻底交出信任，还有很长的路要走。

Charles很乐意开导Erik，并且把这件事当做一项被冠以热爱名义的工作来完成。一开始，Charles暗自希望Erik将来全心全意交付信任的那个人会是他。但在Erik离开西彻斯特的日子里，Charles觉得也许不该对此抱有过高的期望，他现在只希望他的好朋友能够平安顺遂。随便谁陪在Erik身边都好——虽然Charles知道这概率很小，Erik显然更喜欢独来独往——但只要能让Erik放下仇恨。

他相信Erik会明白。

事实上，原本轮不到他来为Erik操心。Charles也不止一次被人嘲讽道「多管闲事」。仅仅是作为一个成年人，Erik就并不需要有人时刻记挂他的安危。何况他还是一个堪称强大的变种人。他们都了解这一点。大多数朋友之间牵挂差不多只是时而闪过的一个念头。友情珍贵的地方就在于此：他们不会是日日夜夜陪伴身边的人（除了极少数不得不生活在一起的朋友，比如Charles和他的变种人朋友们），但却是在以后漫长的岁月里回忆起时牵动心弦的人。

即便如此，Charles也没有办法抗拒对于Erik更深的担忧。

Charles不是担心Erik的安危。那只是表面现象。

「我知道，」Charles的思绪被Erik拉了回来——「所以现在，我需要你，Charles」

Charles感觉自己的心跳快了起来。「你需要我怎么做？」他感觉自己的声音干巴巴的。「你在哪儿？」

「我在海上，Charles。在一个小岛上。我一时半会儿回不来，这没什么大不了...但是我现在很需要你....帮助」

Erik说了「回来」。Charles的心跳又不可避免地加速了。

Eric需要我，他想。Erik会回家。回到这里。他们会成为家人。

Charles屏气凝神地等着脑海中再次响起的声音。

「我想看看你，Charles。让我看看你」

Charles可耻地脸红了。他拿着玻璃瓶子贴紧自己的脸颊。凉凉的水线从他脸上划过。他一手撑着坐到餐桌上。水珠啪嗒滴上他的大腿。

冷静，冷静，Charles，在你搞清楚之前。他小声在心里重复，并且希望他的精神波动没能传到Erik那边。

默数三声后，Charles维持着平静的音调说，「Erik，这是什么意思？」

「为我打开你的精神世界。让我进去。我想看看你。现在暂时...把你的精神交给我」

Charles不知道怎么回答Erik。他感觉自己的舌头被一种应该是叫跳跳糖的碾过了，嘴里开始发麻，一句话也讲不出。

——Erik凭什么这么命令他？  
——他是Erik。  
——Erik就可以这么...要求我？  
——别不讲理，这是等价交换。你想要Erik敞开心扉。这是必要的步骤。  
——而你信任他。

Charles听见自己内心为Erik的辩白，默默接受了提议。

「我会把你的手举过头顶」Erik继续说——而这直接让Charles惊愕地失去了思考的能力。

Charles的脑海中开始出现他被Erik举过头顶的画面——海鸥，海滩，当然天气晴朗，阳光刺得他有些睁不开眼，微风抚过他额前的卷发——Erik的一只手也在他的头顶上摩挲起来。

然后Charles惊恐地发现他仰躺在沙滩上（他居然没有一开始就发现这个），仰头看见正压制着他的Erik。

「好久不见，Charles」

「...Erik」Charles有些虚弱地冲他的老友打了个招呼。与此同时他的感官几乎一瞬间全都被激活，Charles现在能感觉到他的手腕粘上沙砾的刺痒，隔不远处潮起潮落的闷响，还有Erik的吐息喷洒在他脸上的的心慌意乱。灼热。灼热的太阳。他看着Erik的眼睛，他现在处在Erik的阴影里。「你能告诉我现在这是什么情况吗？」

多月不见，Erik的脸上又多了几分Charles看不懂的情绪。他还是那么迷人。Charles察觉到自己的迷恋，而后不可捉摸地叹了口气。

「我在你的脑海里，Charles」Erik冲他露出一个微笑，在他的笑容开始变得危险之前，Charles打断了他的话——

「我知道，但是你现在是在干什么？」

「我想你了，Charles」Erik看见脸上温度持续上窜的Charles，脸上的笑意变得更大了。「我说过了，把你的精神交给我，不用担心」

 

「我，我觉得我有必要担心一下」Charles结结巴巴的样子让他平时好好讲理的教授形象都塌掉了，那让他的话显得很没有说服力，「我觉得你应该放开我，我们好好聊聊」

「不，不，Charles」Erik向他凑近，「我们不必。我现在看得见你。我知道你的所有想法。你也知道我的。感受一下，Charles。感受一下我在想什么」

Charles的呼吸有那么一刻停止了。而后他听见了更多，也看见了更多——

Erik的声音。

「我想吻你」

他变得晕晕乎乎，处在幻觉之中，他感觉Erik在吻他。

「感受我」

Erik冰凉的手指（就像玻璃瓶子一样触感，Charles迷迷瞪瞪地作出评价）灵活地钻进了他的衬衫里，划过他因为汗水变得黏腻的肌肤。他感到Erik的吻从唇角一直流连至脖颈，但留下的湿漉漉的感觉很快就被海风给蒸发了——

「看着我，Charles」

他的意识回来了，他看着上方的Erik。

他意识到自己现在温度过高。

要烧起来了。他想。

Charles意识到Erik在笑。他在取笑我。这个结论让Charles觉得很不满意，并且相当程度上的羞愤。他把头扭到一边，撇了撇嘴。

「真可爱」

Charles被声音惊得猛一转头，发现Erik正直勾勾地盯着他。背光之下的灰绿色眼珠让他看起来就像一只正在捕食的猎豹。

但他刚才没在说话，Charles意识到。

那是Erik的心声。

那一瞬间他被打动了。Charles感到一股突然的、强烈的感情从心底涌了上来。他扭了扭被压制的手腕。

Erik的吻又来了。和刚才那个幻觉中迷迷瞪瞪的吻不同，这个吻更汹涌、更急迫，Charles感觉自己所有的空气都被Erik夺走了——所有的。这一刻他感到他全身上下没有一处属于自己。

全都是Erik。都是他的。

Erik的手往更下方伸了过去。

在Charles能发出指控之前，他已经感受到了凉丝丝的海风拍在他光裸的皮肤——这让他羞于开口。

「你很急切，Charles」Erik终于解放了他的两只手，拉起他的手腕细细地舔吻，「如果不是你的帮助，衣服不会脱得那么快的」

海鸥在看着他们。光天化日之下。Charles急急地想把手从Erik嘴里抽回去（虽然这个说法让Charles想起动物世界，猎豹啃咬猎物的场景——那实在太过血腥），但是没能成功。

Erik开始控制不住地低声笑了起来。

「Charles，虽然我不想提醒你（因为那真的过分可爱），我知道你在想什么」

他想从Erik脸上抓住更多的表情。在他做出尝试之前，Erik俯下身子抱住了他。

Charles不知道什么时候他们已经贴得那么近了，也不知道什么时候Erik身上的衣服也不翼而飞——那不重要了。

他不受控制地沉迷在Erik埋在他体内酸胀的满足感之中，内心发疯一样的喟叹。生理性泪水从他眼角溢出，Erik把它们悉数舔尽。

「我爱你，Charles」

他把脸埋在他Charles的肩窝处，声音闷闷的。

Charles知道闪电击穿了浪尖，他举起微微颤抖的手，轻轻地放在了Erik的脑袋上。


End file.
